a thousand years
by leslie2132
Summary: A story inspired by the song of the same name. it follows the movie scrip of rise of the guardians but with a twist with the characters of how to train your dragon universe
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A Thousand Years**

 **Summary: A hijack story inspired by the song A thousand years by Christina Perri.**

 _ **Leslie2132**_ **: Hello everyone this is my first time making a hijack story. I was doing a one-shot but I decided to make it into a story instead. So in this story both Hiccup and Jack were born as Vikings. Jack is two years older than hiccup. All the events of the first movie of How to Train Your Dragon happen with Jack in it. The twist is that Jack goes with Stoick to raid the dragons nest and he dies after helping Hiccup safe toothless from the trap. Jack was heavily injured but wanted to help his love one more time. Hiccup dies one year later trying to help the village from being raided by the Berserkers by being heavily injured by Dagur. ( I will write a chapter to explain this further if people want me too) They don't know what happen to each other until they meet again during Rise of the guardians.**

 _ **Leslie2132**_ **: if people want me to do a chapter of them in the past and how they died I will but I need to know and I will add it to the story later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot**

 _ **Leslie2132:**_ **If anyone wants to be my beta reader please tell me because I am horrible at writing. Thank you.**

Jack's p.o.v

 _Dream_

" _Jack, Jack, please, don't go, don't leave me alone please, I love you" A shadow figure sobbing voice said_

" _I love you, remember that my love" I said as I laid my hand on the figure's face_

 _As I my vision started to get bleary l hear the voice saying "no, no, don't jack" and then the world started to get darker and darker the last words I hear form my love is "I will always love you jack" as the world gets dark_

 _Dream ends_

I work up from that dream startled.

"Why do I always dream about that and why don't I ever see their face" I said as I rested my head against the tree branch I was sleeping on.

"What could that dream mean and who is that per…" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard kids shout nearby the tree I was on.

I looked around to see where the voices coming from. "Looks like I found my distraction from the dream."

I fly in, and with the wind behind me as I skate across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across

the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, whose name is Jamie Bennett.

As I lend near him I hear his say" whoa, whoa "as he goes to pick up the book that says "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURE AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." " Hey Jamie is that an interesting book or what" I say to him even though I know he can't hear me. Just then the twins Claude and Caleb, come barreling past us ,rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" They yell as the pass us.

"Your welcome" I yell at them while chuckling.

As I watch them go throw Jamie's backyard. I stated to walk on top of the fence to fallowing them so I can have some fun and get my thoughts away from the dream I had. I see little Sophie hopping around.

"Ouch" I say as I watch Sophie fall down and begin to cry. Jamie being lazy as every other kid said "Mom Sophie fell again"

I see Jamie's mom coming outside. Jamie's mom said as she went to look over Sophie "You okay, Soph?"

"Are we sledding or what?" Caleb calls out to Jamie from the front gate where he stands alongside his brother "Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's tells him as she plunks the hat she was carrying on his head while tweaking his nose. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie ask with a confused face. Then the words that I always hate come out of his momes mouth. "No one, honey. It's just an

Expression."

"Hey" I said offended as my smile fell.

I jumped down from the fence as the boys head off.

"Who's Jack Frost?" I said miffed

I reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With my palm open as I use my magic to form the perfect snowball then puckers my lips, and blows onto it with my icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here.

 _ **Leslie2132:**_ **I am going to end it there so I can upload a chapter a day. I wanted to stop it there because I wanted the next chapter to introduce all of the children and have jack have fun before I introduce hiccup in the third chapter. I hope you like it please review and give me suggestions in what you want to happen or if you want me to add a scene in there because as you can tell it will also be a rise of the guardians movie scrip but with Hiccup and some other characters for the show. So that's the end of that chapter to be continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: The snow fight

_**Leslie2132:**_ **Thank you** **The boy Katniss for your review and I am going to try and not make it sad.**

 _ **Leslie2132:**_ **So this is the second chapter next chapter will be with Hiccup. Anyway I hope people like this chapter and forgive for my grammar I don't have a beta-reader and I am horrible at writing**

 _ **Leslie2132:**_ **Remember I am following the script of the movie rise of the guardians.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot**

 **Chapter two: The Snow Fight**

 _ **Recap:**_

" _ **Who's Jack Frost?"**_ _ **I said miffed**_

 _ **I reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With my palm open as I use my magic to form the perfect snowball then puckers my lips, and blows onto it with my icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something**_ _ **going on here.**_

 _ **End of recap**_

WHOOSH! - The snowball goes flying through the air and -BOOF! - The snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns.

Then I watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.

"Okay, who threw that?" Jamie yelled while he was laughing

I fly in and land amongst the group of kids.

"It wasn't bigfoot kiddo." I called out

I watched as Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades.

I Watched as Monty (oddball with big glasses) while his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.

"Ow" he yelled as he was falling

Pippa (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from me hits her, knocking her back. I saw her face changing as a mischievous sparkle.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" she yelled with a smile on her face

"You struck first!" Jamie said while laughing. Suddenly they see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of mine snowballs and he can't help but laugh.

"Free for all!" I yell

And suddenly they find themselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" I yell as I fly around giving them more snowballs, I know that the kids are loving this by the way they are laughing.

As the mayhem continues I see Jamie, using his sled as a shield, knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits Cupcake (a tough third grader as wide as she is tall) in the back of the head. Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints gunslinger eyes.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Cupcake growls

"Crud, I hit Cupcake" Pippa whispered as she panic.

She hit cupcake" Monty said as a look dread come over his face.

"You hit Cupcake?" a terrified Claude said.

Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! I hit Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror. They start questioning each other as it's takes a moment for the magic to kick in before Cupcake starts laughing.

Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. All the while, I run alongside taking pleasure in the excitement

"Hey, come on. Stop!" Jamie yells

"You can't catch me." Claude yells

"Ooh, little slippery!" I yell as I jump ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind me. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.

"Whooaaooah!" Jamie cries out loud

"Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!" All the kids start yell out to Jamie

"Aha, whoa!" Jamie continues to yell.

"Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!" the kids cry out

Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars.

My path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pileup.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaims

"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." I reassure him

Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. I can't help but smile.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright." I said to him.

"Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..." Jamie yelled.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." I yelled.

Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

I fly over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" I cried out loud in excitement.

Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As I fly by Jamie's side and see the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. I smile knowing I am responsible for the look of pure enjoyment.

I see an oncoming snowplow and quickly jump ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.

"Whoa" I yell

Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward mine newly formed ice ramp...

Jamie closes his eyes and yells as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air.

Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. I look on smiling.

Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. I jump onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.

Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up.

"Wow that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay? "The kids ask.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!" Jamie exclaims before he was stopped midsentence by a sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...

"Whoops." I said while flinching.

"Ooooh!" The kids said Cringing.

There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.

"Cool! A Tooth!" Yells Jamie.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy." The kids yell.

"Oh, no..." I whisper as my fun is being cut short.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" The kids say forgetting the fun they just had.

"No!" I said knowing they are forget about what just happen.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie says as he is walking away.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" I cry out desperately trying to get them to pay attention to me.

"I lost two teeth in one day once remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?" one of the kids ask.

As I look down from the statue my frustration growing. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify.

"Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time." One of them complains trembling.

I jump down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. I try to block Jamie's way as the boy comes running at me.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" I cry out frustrated.

WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through me, as if I were a ghost. I was left momentarily shaken, then...

They're gone. I am left alone again. My temper subsides as I whip up a little wind and disappears.


	3. author's notes

Author's note

Leslie2132: I will not be able to update for a long time at the most it's going to be around September when I get a new laptop. My brothers were messing around with my laptop and they dropped it. So now I have to wait until a get a new one. In the mean time I will be writing for this story in a notebook since I am at my friend's house and using her computer to write this. faisyah865 I will email you the next chapter when I get a new laptop. This chapter will be erased when the next chapter comes out.


End file.
